<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UNEXPECTED LOVE by seventymacjourney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283795">UNEXPECTED LOVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventymacjourney/pseuds/seventymacjourney'>seventymacjourney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, THIS IS TERRIBLE OH MY GOD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventymacjourney/pseuds/seventymacjourney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CORGI X CARGO X BOX FANFICTION VERY AMAZING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i have no idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so PLEASE DON'T READ THIS I'M BEGGING YOU THIS STARTED AS A JOKE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>corgi's pov:<br/>
i was resting my ass on the bench at the park, waiting for box-senpai to show up like he always would.<br/>
and he did.<br/>
he was quite creeped out to see me since it was obvious i waited for him to arrive, and he asked me shakily "ayo corgi tf you doin here", oh, those sweet words of his, irresistible to anyone. but that voice had to be mine. box had to be mine.<br/>
"i-i was waiting for you, box-senpai" i replied, nervously, trying to not puke out butterflies.<br/>
i don't even know why i was so nervous, i had known box before. we were friends in childhood but then we drifted apart. he probably doesn't remember me at all but i can't forget his favourite ice cream flavour... i mean, i saw him talking about it yesterday from afar.<br/>
"i have something to tell you, box-senpai..." i said, again, really nervously.<br/>
"tf u want bruv" said box-senpai, with his sensual masculine voice.<br/>
i took a deep breath and finally told him.<br/>
"... i love you. will you marry me", i waited for an answer.<br/>
"k", he said. i was so happy!!! i was finally going to marry box-senpai!!<br/>
but suddenly....<br/>
"NO!"<br/>
we turned around and, of course, it was CARGO-CHAN!! UGH!!<br/>
cargo-chan is box senpai's OTHER childhood friend. she also knows that his favourite ice cream flavour is mint!! i hate her so much, but box is finally MINE we will get married tonight!!<br/>
"tf" said box-senpai. "YOU CAN'T MARRY HER BOX-SENPAI!! I LOVE YOU!!" screamed the annoying cargo-chan. her voice breaks my eardrums.<br/>
"i- chile anyways" said box-senpai, trying to come up with a solution. i punched cargo-chan and almost sent her to the moon. "box-senpai is MINE NOT YOURS" i said, showing her the ring he gave me. when did that happen. wait this makes no sense.<br/>
"yo lassies shut the fuck up i have a plan" said box-senpai, "let's all get married!!"<br/>
i'd hate to be married to cargo-chan but if that meant having box-senpai...<br/>
in the end we all agreed and made out at the playground</p><p>END(:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm goING TO YELL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UNEXPECTED LOVE CORGI X CARGO X BOX FANFICTION PART 2 VERY COOL</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STOP THIS IS AWFUL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>corgi's pov:<br/>
box-senpai and cargo-chan and i got married yesterday, though i still hate cargo-chan, and we have 5 kids now!! their names are coox, caox, cargi, corgo and marie. but we're really busy so my mum takes care of them... i think.<br/>
we went to the park, where we got engaged, for our one day anniversary and then cargo-chan hogged box-senpai AGAIN!! they went to buy ice-cream WITHOUT ME!!<br/>
and i cried because of that. i cried a lot.<br/>
and while i was sobbing...<br/>
"hey, you ok??"<br/>
i looked up and i was shocked. it was my OTHER childhood friend, dot!! "yes but what are you doing here??" i asked dot<br/>
"i came here to say I LOVE YOU CORGI WILL YOU MARRY ME", dot said.<br/>
oh no!! i'd say yes but i'm already married with five kids!!<br/>
"i can't marry you dot but i don't care let's kiss!!"<br/>
and we kissed.<br/>
suddenly, cargo-chan and box-senpai came back and saw dot and i kissing<br/>
"tf you doin" asked box-senpai. "B-B-BOX-SENPAI!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!"<br/>
"you can't be serious. we all know what's going on, even dot", said cargo-chan. UGHH!! I HATE HER SO MUCH!! SHE ALWAYS RUINS EVERYTHING!!<br/>
"no i actually don't know what's going on-" dot said, getting interrupted by box-senpai, "fuck is going on here"<br/>
suddenly i realised that... box-senpai is a bitch ass jerk!! he spends all his time with cargo-chan even though he's married to ME!! well okay he's married to her too but I CONFESSED FIRST!!<br/>
anyways i said "you know what you two, i don't like you, let's divorce". "k", replied box-senpai, and cargo-chan followed with "what the fuck. we've been married for a day and you already want a divorce. divorcing someone isn't that easy you know. i don't even know why i'm in this story. what is going on?? i honestly don't understand. why have we even got children. what the hell". i don't know what that means but i think it's a yes<br/>
so we divorced and i married dot!!<br/>
and then like i did last time we made out on the bench</p><p>WHY</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M CYRGN THIS IS TERRIBLE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>